comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Philips
Jacob Philips was Kensington Young's boyfriend back in her small town high school, before she became a mutant. She hospitalized him in a coma, where everyone thought he was brain dead. But he woke up, and he does not believe it is entirely over yet. He is going to save his girl! Jake Philips is an engineering student at NYU, graduating a half of year early to start classes at college immediately. Apparently, he didn't want to wait. He has managed to find a place to live off-campus however, and got a part-time job at a mechanics shop. Background Jacob Christian Philips was born to god-fearing parents, the real conservative type. He never cursed his upbringing however, finding that he loves God, church, helping others, and believing in the divine. Many would state how much faith Jacob seemed to have, how strong it was. He never seemed to flirt with girls no matter that he was a good looking young man; he never really caused any mischief except for that time when he was ten and accidentally removed the emergency break of his dad’s truck on a hill when he was playing in it. When fifteen, he met Kensington Young, who went by Kenzie. To him, it was love at first sight. She seemed different, special, like she was meant for wonderful things! He would talk to her about his dreams, and how he wanted to go to college and become an engineer. He already helped out a lot with his dad’s mechanics shop, especially during the summers and weekends. Jacob and Kenzie never really kissed, though Jacob was always watching her. He loved her eyes, like light or glory of God was trying to shine through them. When her sixteenth birthday was coming up, Jacob had just won a big state competition for his robotics team. He team was the first small town team to win like that! As a result, he was having a chance to attend New York University! He wanted to surprise Kenzie for her birthday, asking her to marry him and move out to New York City with him once they graduated. Sure, it was a big step! But Jacob always knew what he wanted. At the party though, life began to get out of hand. The peer pressure was bad with the drinking, and Jacob indulged for the first time at the heavy encouragement from Kenzie. He didn't feel very good about it though, or proud, his parents would be so mad! So as people were loosening up, in the back of his mind, he was panicking: 'What if my parents find out?' Then, spin-the-bottle game started. Jacob tried to act like he was into this, but he wasn't. Kenzie could end up kissing another boy! And what if it landed on him? His first kiss with the girl he loves is a 'game', where people will laugh and tease about it. His stomach was in knots! Still, he held his breath as Kenzie spun the bottle, and felt revealed that it landed on him, but then panicked as he had to now kiss her in front of everyone else! There was no way he could ask her to marry him tonight...not with everyone here, not with his head spinning, not where no one would take him serious. But then she was kissing him, almost knocking him back like he was a rolling pin. He thinks her teeth nailed his lip and it bled a little, everything was awkward. It was Kenzie though, the girl he wanted to spend his life with. His heart was pounding so fast he thought it would burst from his chest, so he grabbed ahold of Kenzie as if that would stop him from sinking or passing out, he wasn't too sure at this point with the vodka in him. But that is where uneasiness turned into a nightmare. Then there was a terrible burning pain, and his nerves started to feel numb, and then nothing. Jacob knew nothing for months and months, before he finally woke up from his coma in the hospital. His body had healed up well, but there were minor burn scars that remained. He was told that Kenzie had run away, and he was to stay away from that family of hers! She was a freak, a mutant, cursed by God. Jacob didn't buy that though, and he was really angry. He decided that he would go by a nickname too like Kenzie, he would go by 'Jake'. Also, he began to study even harder in school, and actually decided to take the S.A.T.s early. He was already taking AP classes in high school, and asked to take those exams early after studying very hard on his own, reading everything of import he could get his hands on. He was going to find Kenzie! Things were not easy of course. The pressure was constantly there, as people looked at him with pity. It was spread all across school that he was drinking, and how he was kissed the mutant freak. The scars that remained were a constant reminder to others, and Jake got to the point that he stopped shaving regularly and thus gaining a scruffy look. He did not consider himself as having friends anymore, and he didn't have a single soul that he could confess that he still loved Kenzie other than God. The rough part was when people were talking bad about Kenzie. Only once did he get the courage to defend her, and it turned out bad. They teased him that he had mutant cooties of all the stupid childish things, that he was infected. The fight that broke out caused his parents to get called, and they threatened to put him into counseling. So he kept his mouth shut, never speaking up to defend mutants or even Kenzie again in his hometown. When he finally got acceptance mid-year from NYU his senior year, Jake skipped church for the first time to go speak to Kenzie's mother. And that is when he found out that she was found all this time, and she was at Xavier's Institute for mutants. His heart hurt, as her mother seemed hesitate to give her contact information to him, and she seemed like she was holding secrets from him! He left angry, he was angry a lot these days. His only comfort seemed to be in his school books and with God, he didn't even enjoy his car like he used to because he had to spend time with his dad. It was when he was driving home and got a flat tire that opportunity presented himself. He was kicking his tire, wanting to cry and scream to the heavens at the unfairness of it all, when some finely dressed man in a car pulled to the roadside. The man helped Jake change the tire, and started talking to him, really talking to him about his interests, where he wanted to go with his life, his dreams. That is when the man pulled out a tablet and played a video on it, a video with Kenzie that had been shown on national television, something he never really watched anymore. Jake’s throat constricted. The man spoke to him about a great many things about mutants and about his missing girlfriend. He then handed Jake a plane ticket. Jake went home and started packing; he was going to New York City early! And he was going to save his girlfriend! Personality The Path of the Righteous: Jake grew up in what was known as the bible belt, and he is not ashamed of that. He is the type to religiously attend church every Sunday, to do community service when the chance presents itself, and to read the bible almost daily. He says prays before every meal, and believes the choices he makes (the ones he feels no shame about) were made with God's blessing. He has a very personal relationship with God, and a result, a certain inner strength that many his age do not have without terrible conditions. Still, this does not make him perfect, and sometimes he falls. He just has the faith that God will pick him back up again. Small-Town Grown: Jake is country or small-town grown. This means he knows all the country stuff kids stupidly do to entertain themselves, he has been in a number of small-time brawls growing up, and has lost count on the number of times he has gown camping. Furthermore, it was in the bible belt as they say, so he has grown up very conservative. Even with an opened mind, Jake is going to get quite a number of culture shocks moving to the big city. Big Dreams: Jake has plans for his life, he is going to become a successful researcher, create wonderful patents, be on award-winning teams, and make a difference in the world. Telling Jake he doesn't have what it takes just will not work. In this avenue, he 100 percent believes in himself, and nothing is going to stop him from working toward those dreams. And if he can get Kenzie and his white-picketed fence dream in there as well? That would be even sweeter, no matter how unrealistic it may be. Loyal: Jake is loyal to Kenzie. Even when he keeps his mouth shut, his heart belongs to her. He is not the type that will even look at another girl, without feeling insanely guilty and dirty. He does not flirt, and his first waking thought is of Kenzie and his last thought before sleep is of Kenzie. Peer Pressured: Jake can be peer pressured, especially by Kenzie in some ways. He is stronger than he used to be, mostly due to the fact that giving in ruined his life practically. However, if peer pressure is anti-mutant, he generally will keep his mouth shut. If people are drinking, he won't say anything, just decline to drink himself or accept it and pour it down the toilet. He is anti-confrontational, and it would take a lot to push him into speaking out and being aggressive about his opinion. Angry: Jake is angry about everything that has been going on, his life spiraling out of control, losing Kenzie, the anti-mutant propaganda he had to constantly suffer too, and the fact he feels pressured to go with the flow. He feels as if he is about to burst! In reality though, he still has a ways to go. But if something pushed him too far, Jake is still a country/small-town grown boy that will start sending his fists flying at the face of whoever pushed him over that edge. Revenge: Jake, enraged and maddened breaths thoughts of revenge with every beat of his heart. Logs *2013-01-20 - The Last Straw: I'm her Boyfriend - Jake and Alex fail in visiting Kenzie, and meet for the first time. *2013-01-22 - The Last Straw: No Common Sense - Jake sneaks onto Xavier's Institute's property to see Kenzie, and things don't go as he plans at all. *(IT: 2013-02-17 - YouTube: Mutie Argument) *2013-02-24 - Cutscene: The Last Straw - Where Loyalties Lie - Who to trust and who to believe, caught between a normal world and the world of mutants, Jake is left adrift and lost. *2013-02-24 - The Last Straw: I Have No One Else - Jake can't walk home by himself and calls for help, and ends up in the hospital! Oh my! *2013-04-08 - Cutscene: The Last Straw - From The Bottom Up - Kenzie says farewell to the school and hello to getting her life together before dedicating it to a higher cause. Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Support Category:Marvel NPC